Nebari Weapons
Nebari Weapons are highly advanced and can be master crafted up to a +5 bonus. Most Nebari Weapons are Firearms but they have a few Melee weapons. Nebari Firearms use both energy projection and solid ammunition as the Nebari realize that sometimes a low tech solution is what is needed. * Nebari Melee Weapons * Nebari Heavy Weapons Nebari Pistols Enforcer MK X The Enforcer fires .45 caliber explosive tip round with an electrochemical propellant that makes muzzle velocity hypersonic. Recoil for the weapon is surprisingly light. It always is a master work weapon and gives a +2 on attack rolls. This can be upgraded to a master craft of +5. It has a rail system for attaching under barrel attachments and it has an 8 inch barrel for better accuracy. Optics can be integrated into any Nebari Armor System. This is the standard side arm of Nebari Forces. Cost: 10,000 Lightning Strike MK II The Lightning Strike MK II fires EMP charges designed to damage to any System that uses electronics. It always is a master work weapon and gives a +2 on attack rolls. This can be upgraded to a master craft of +5. It has a rail system for attaching under barrel attachments. Optics can be integrated into any Nebari Armor System. This weapon uses a Nebari High Energy Power Cell along with all other Nebari energy weapons. Cost: 10,000 Nebari High Energy Power Cell This Energy Cell provides fifty charges that can only be integrated with Nebari Weapon Systems. Nebari Rifles Pulse Carbine MK X The Pulse Carbine fires .45 caliber explosive tip round using a quick firing magnetic pulse. The Firing system helps suppress the weapon making it extremely difficult to pinpoint. Recoil for the weapon is surprisingly light. It always is a master work weapon and gives a +2 on attack rolls. This can be upgraded to a master craft of +5. It has a rail system for attaching multiple attachments and it has an 14 inch barrel for accuracy. The Carbine uses a Bull-pup design to increase mobility and ease of use. Optics can be integrated into any Nebari Armor System. The burst fires a short 4 round burst and if used with the Burst Fire feat it takes a -2 penalty to the attack roll. A user can fire the weapon on burst to gain the effects of burst fire if they don't have the Burst Fire feat but at the normal penalty. This is the standard Weapon of Recon troops. Cost: 35,000 Battle Rifle MK IV The Battle Rifle fires .55 caliber explosive tip round with an electrochemical propellant that makes muzzle velocity hypersonic. Recoil for the weapon is surprisingly light. It always is a master work weapon and gives a +2 on attack rolls. This can be upgraded to a master craft of +5. It has a rail system for attaching attachments and it has an 20 inch barrel for accuracy and comes with a marksmanship scope. Optics can be integrated into any Nebari Armor System. The burst fires a short 3 round burst and if used with the Burst Fire feat it takes a -2 penalty to the attack roll. A user can fire the weapon on burst to gain the effects of burst fire if they don't have the Burst Fire feat but at the normal penalty.This is the standard Weapon of the Nebari. Cost: 45,000